


И звери у ног моих сели

by tata_red



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Написано на зфб2018 по заданию "Карта Сила - старший аркан Таро"





	И звери у ног моих сели

Бестиарий.

Кудхи:  
Так же известные, как эльфийские гончие, кудхи являются большими псами, зеленовато-коричневой окраски. Если их рассердить, то они оказываются ужасающими противниками. Могут передвигаться с огромной скоростью. Кудхи прыгают на гуманоидных противников, используя свой вес для того, чтобы сбить их с ног (бросок Силы). Упавших противников легче кусать. Природная окраска кудхи позволяет им скрываться в лесах и высоких травах так, что в большинстве случаев они будут абсолютно незаметны.  
Треанты:  
Треанты являются лесными гигантами, которые больше напоминают деревья, чем людей. Они являются стражами лесов и сделают все, чтобы предотвратить их гибель. Треанты могут оживлять до двух деревьев, которые будут сражаться вместе с ними.  
Гигантские анемоны:  
Анемон является подвижным существом, напоминающим растение, которое обитает в глубоких морях. Этот многоцветный полип, который очень похож на дерево, является прожорливым хищником, который пожирает все, что оказывается у него на пути. Щупальца анемона заканчиваются ядовитыми присосками, которые используются для парализации его жертв и переправления их к нему в рот.

\-----------------

Драка всегда будоражила кровь Китиары. Словно в танце передвигалась она по полю боя, легко управляясь с двуручным мечом.

Только в этот раз танцу суждено было стать танцем смерти — ее смерти. 

Будто бы по чьей-то злой — или доброй? — воле на поляну рекой перли твари, ощерившие пасти, выпустившие когти — на нее, Китиару. И Китиара, радостно оскалившись в ответ, дралась. 

Каждый бой был особенным, уникальным, не похожим на другие. Всякий раз воительницу захватывала упоительная кровавая пелена, которая несла ее сквозь ряды врагов, прореживая их. И всякий раз Китиара после боя благодарила Такхизис, свою покровительницу, складывая ей из тел жертвенный костер, горевший ярче, чем солнце, несмотря на кровь, насквозь пропитавшую все вокруг.

Медведи, ласки, кудхи, даже гигантские анемоны — никак не желали иссякать, а позади, скрипя древними стволами и гневно шелестя кронами, медленно наступали треанты. 

Не замечая многочисленные раны, Кит продолжала обороняться, то тесня зверей, то, наоборот, отступая к кромке леса. Но вот протянувшиеся через всю поляну корни треантов выбили из рук верный меч, а сами конечности оказались крепко сжаты.

«Повелительница, помоги мне! Не оставь меня!» — беззвучно воззвала Китиара, запрокинув голову к равнодушному небу. Умереть в бою, с мечом наперевес, было честью. Но вот так — распятой какими-то древолюдьми, оставленной на растерзание тварям безмозглым — это было недостойно воителя. Китиара дернулась, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Бесполезно. Корни держали крепко.

В воздухе что-то неуловимо изменилось. Кит вскинула голову, шумно втягивая воздух. Человек! Сюда идет человек! Но вспыхнувшая было надежда на подмогу тут же угасла — на поляну вышла девчонка в белых одеждах, на груди ослепительным белым цветом сиял медальон. Китиара знала ее по описаниям, заученным наизусть каждым солдатом в армии Тьмы. Крисания. Игрушка в руках ее братца.

Звери, настороженно глядевшие, переставали скалиться, шерсть, дыбом стоявшая на загривках, укладывалась. Анемоны, те вообще исчезли в темноте чащи. Только корни по-прежнему держали крепко. Крисания посмотрела куда-то поверх плеча Китиары, провела рукой по корню, сдавившему запястья.

— Во имя Паладайна, иди с миром, — произнесла она.

Корни, словно неохотно, отпустили воительницу, и треанты, судя по звукам, начали отходить обратно.

— А моего братца ты так же приручила, просто приласкав? — яростно выплюнула Китиара.

Ни одна эмоция не промелькнула на лице жрицы. Оно оставалось бесстрастным, но одновременно и бесконечно добрым, как лицо матери, укладывавшей маленькую Кит спать.

— Ты вся в крови, — прохладная ладонь легла на разгоряченный лоб, — я излечу тебя.

Крисания опустилась на колени, не боясь, что испачкаются белые одеяния. Она посмотрела Кит в глаза, и та не отвела взора, хотя и было больно: настолько безудержно из них струилась Сила.

Жрица замерла, приложив тонкие пальцы к смуглым вискам Китиары. Ей очень хотелось вырваться, но она находила странное удовлетворение в этом ощущении покорности чужой силе. Ну и обычная практичность имела место — усталость покидала тело, кровь останавливалась, раны затягивались. 

Когда с запястий исчезли черные отметины от корней, Кит резким движением головы сбросила с себя ладони жрицы, в свою очередь с легкостью перехватывая их одной рукой.

— И часто ты спасаешь врагов своих, светлая жрица? — насмешливо спросила она.

Крисания безмятежно посмотрела на нее.

— Паладайн привел меня сюда.

Даже голос ее звучал не по-человечески.

Что ж, тем лучше. Китиара слишком привыкла иметь дело с одержимыми, чтобы не испытать благоговейного восторга. Напротив — внутри закручивалась воронка из зависти, ревности, злости. Какого дьявола Всебесцветная оставила ее верную последовательницу, а немощный старец одарил такой силой эту жрицу. Силой, способной одним своим появлением утихомирить разъяренных зверей, что буквально пали к ее ногам. Силой, озарившей окутавший было воительницу мрак скорой гибели. Силой, которой она сама не обладает!

Свободной рукой она провела по алебастровой тонкой шее, вниз, к свободно лежавшему на груди плащу, резко сжимая грудь, выкручивая сосок. Глаза жрицы изумленно раскрылись, и словно пелена спала с нее.

— Так то лучше, — усмехнулась Китиара, приподнявшись на одном колене и целуя жрицу сухими губами, — очнись уже, блаженная.

Кит грубо оттянула голову Крисании, обнажив столь дивную шею, еще никем не помеченную. Сильный укус окончательно привел жрицу в себя, и кровь каплями устремилась к вырезу на платье, добавляя ему красок. Китиара с глухим рыком снова поцеловала жрицу, и горячий вкус крови заполнил ее рот. 

— Теперь я — звери, а ты — защищаешься. Кто же поможет на этот раз? — Кит издевательски рассмеялась и отбросила от себя жрицу. — Мы еще увидимся, и тогда я не пройду мимо. 

 

Рейстлин задумчиво смотрел в шар, размышляя об увиденном. Не зря ему приснились три единицы, чье значение он понял лишь сейчас. Раскладка оставалась неопределенной до конца, но абсолютно ясно — Аркан Силы взял верх над Арканом Мага. Две единицы против одной.


End file.
